Red vs Blue:Brothers
by Dessmond Williams
Summary: In my first story, i introduced PFC Dessmond. This is his offical intro to RvB Oneshot


Red vs Blue: Recruit

A/N: I know I haven't updated SvG in a while, but I will after this crucial story about PFC Dessmond J Caboose. In my first story, I did not give Des a proper introduction, so, I feel now would be a good time to introduce him. Also, due to the nature of this story, Tex is still alive.

Bungie and RT own the stuff… what, is fanfiction going to be like youtube and start removing things that are copyrighted even though they cre..

[This Story has been removed due to copyright laws]

It was mid day in the deserted canyon, save for the two teams waging war on each other.

There is the red team on one side, and the blue team on the other. I, am Private First Class Dessmond J Caboose. My brother, Micheal J Caboose is also a private in this war we call, Hell. Right now I am about to touch down in the middle of a boxed in canyon where my brother and his team are located. Apparently, their medic was fixing up there other new arrival, a one Kahilkana Grif, when he hit an artery and she had to be shipped out to a blue hospital. So, due to that, I was sent here to replace her. I have to admit, even though fighting with the Master Chief and Arbiter is pretty cool, it will be nice to see my little brother again.

Well, I guess this is it.

I took one look around the canyon and notice one thing. If one took a cursory glance at this place, they would notice there is no way out save for a transport ship. I guess I should head on in to the base.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Immediately, a blue in regulation armor popped his head out from the wall, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with my insanely strong little brother on top of me.

"Dessmond, I missed you so much. What are you doing here and did you bring me one of Mom's cookies?"

"Caboose, I am here to stay for how ever long it takes to win this war, and this should answer the latter of the question," I said as I pulled out a box full of our mothers famous cookies. His eyes lit up like the fourth of July, which is good because he also got off me in the process of squeling like a little school girl.

"Caboose, where'd ya go?"

"Oh, Tex. Um, this is my brother Dessmond and he is going to be staying with us for a little while.

"So you're the new recruit huh?"

"Yes Ma'am. PFC Dessmond J Caboose reporting for duty."

"Listen buddy, while I appreciate the salute and formalities, I am a freelancer. And for the record, if you ever call me ma'am again, your going to looking down the barrel of my gun. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Dessmond, show Tex your special telemascope."

"What are you talking about Caboose?"

"Later, can I meet the other team now?"

And so we went looking for the other team. You would think from looking at the base that it wasn't very big, but there is an underground bunker where the living room, kitchen, and bedrooms are. The top floor is just for recreation. When we went down to the kitchen, we found a black kid at the table, across from a man who looked to be slightly Norwegian.

"Hey, Tucker, Doc, this is our new recruit."

"Gentlemen, pleased to meet you."

"What's with the stiff upper lip, what's wrong, you got a stick up your ass?"

And the next thing he knew, Frank the medic, as he instructed me to call him, was patching up Tucker's broken arm. I could already tell I didn't like him.

"Hey, who's monkeying about out here?"

(Meanwhile, at red base)

"Hey Grif."

"Yea?"

Thud!

"OW! Son of a bitch!"

(End Meanwhile)

"Sorry sir, just a little horseing around, won't happen again."

"Oh, Um, Thank you soldier, at ease."

"Shut up Church, your not in command. That's Church the "Self-Proclamied" leader of the blue team. Don't let him get to you though, he's a wuss under the armor."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Alright, that about covers this team, I'm sure you'll meet the red team soon enough. Hey, what was Caboose talking about earlier about you telescope."

"Telemascope Tex."

"…"

"Please don't kill me."

"Yea, come up to the roof, except you Tucker, I need you to stand just a few hundred yards out in front of the base."

"uh, Okay."

Once we got up there, I got something else out of my armor and put it together. This wans't a telescope, it was a personalized sniper rifle. And I intend to make the cyan one suffer for that rude remark. It's a good thing I have my medical know how, because it looks like the medic here doesn't have any formal traning.

"So, that's a telescope?"

"Telemascope"

"Shut up, Caboose!"

"No, actually, it's a personalized high energy laserbeam rifle. It auto targets the weakest part of the target and then…"

BOOM!!!!

"Son of a Bitch!" the team screamed in union.

"What the hell just happened?"

"The reds are attacking. Caboose, go get Shiela and give us cover fire."

"Um, I don't really that's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

It looks like the freelancer is more of a leader than the cobalt one. She also seems the most leaniant on Caboose due to his… Intulectual State.

"I'll get the tank. Hang on."

Meanwhile…

"Sarge, are you sure that Grif's sister went on shore leave?"

"Of course simmons. Now we have the advantage. And we have a prisoner."

"Nice to see you to Sarge."

"Can it ya dirty blue."

"Hey, I hear something, something heavy."

"It's probably just you're imagination again Grif."

Back at blue base…

Got to get in the tank and provide covering fire for Tex.

HELLO PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME AND RANK FOR OFFICAL DATABANK STORAGE

"Private First Class Dessmond J Caboose"

VERIFIED… SO… YOU ARE CABOOSE'S BROTHER. HE IS SUCH A HUNK, COME TO THINK OF IT, YOU ARE KINDA CUTE TOO.

"Program, what did you say your name was again?"

SHIELA

"I need to provide covering fire for my team including Caboose, so if you don't mind."

YOU CAN GET IN AND OUT OF ME ALL YOU WANT BABY

"So it's agreed, we get Tucker back if we give you the Tank."

"Yep, we would probably give him back anyway though, he's too whiney."

"Okay, Shiela, if you please."

NOT AT ALL, HA HA HA

"Oh, crap"

And so, after the usual run of the mill attack fro your friendly neighbor hood reds, Life went pretty smoothly. Church ended up being able to tolerate Caboose thanks to me, me and Tucker are as close as brothers, and Tex and I are going to get married after the war.

So in the End, everything worked out..

"Hey guys, I'm back. It's party time."

Or, maybe not.

A/N: This is not only the longest story I've wrote in one sitting, but also the easiest.

From now on, I will still do stories for the Red Team, just not as much. The blue team is definatley easier to write. And to bookworm, don't worry your story is coming.

As always, Review. Even though I asked for you all to be completely brutal, these have all been nice so far. I want you all to get mean and point out every little flaw so I can perfect my writing.


End file.
